Unknown Fates-A Blind Pokemon Y Nuzlocke
by Dark-Cecilia
Summary: The story of Zetta's journey in Kalos. (Sorry for the lame summary, a huge part of the story is that you don't know a whole lot :P)
1. Chapter 1-Thief

**Author's Note:**

So yes, this is a nuzlocke. Before anyone tries to report me as this being a 'challenge', it isn't obviously shown in-story. Pretty much the mention here, then it's just a story based off Pokemon Y =P

Just for reference, here are the rules:  
1) Nickname all Pokemon  
2) 1 Pokemon per route  
3) no looking up info  
4) no trading  
5) faint=dead

One last thing. I'm an artist, so I probably will upload pics of my OC/important story events/etc at some point.

Now to begin.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thief**

"Hey, can we see the Pokemon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!" A girl at a nearby table exclaimed.

_Pokemon, hm? I'll take one when they pull the Pokemon out-hopefully they're rare ones._ I said to myself as I got up and walked a little closer to the table, being sure not to be seen.

"I think we should wait for Sere-" the boy started to reply, before getting cut off by his cell phone ringing, which he immediately picked up.

"Hello? Oh, Professor Sycamore! ...uh huh, okay. So Serena's sick and unable to pick up her Pokemon today? ...okay, I'll bring it back to you. Bye," he said, waiting at some points for a reply on the other end. He then hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Yep! Here you go!" one of the other boys enthusiastically replied as he pulled out 3 poke balls.

_Now._

I quickly ran over, grabbed one of the poke balls and ran off towards route 2. However, before I could get there, the girl shouted at me.

"Hey, give it back! That's for our friend! Ok, Li'l Fennekin! It's our first battle! Let's win it with style and defeat this thief!" She shouted at me as she sent out her Pokemon.

Turning around to face her, I sent out the Pokemon I took.

"Himatsu, bubble on the Fennekin," I ordered, the froakie immediately obliging and landing a super effective attack, immediately knocking out the Fennekin. The girl then recalled it and ran off to the Pokemon center. I then returned Himatsu, and walked to Route 2, knowing that they couldn't defeat me.


	2. Chapter 2-Mysterious Girl(C)

**Author's ****Note**: From now on, if there's a C at the top in parenthesis next to the chapter name, it's told by Calem

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Girl (C)**

Shauna came back to the table, holding the pokeball of her unconscious Fennekin.

"Sorry Calem, I wasn't able to stop her, she was too strong," Shauna apologized, "Though, she did drop her trainer card-here." Shauna then gave me the trainer card of the mysterious girl. I looked at it, to see a picture of a pale blonde haired girl with blue eyes, which were looking away from the camera. I then looked over to her name, which was scribbled out messily with black marker, 'ZETTA' written at the top messily. I looked back at the picture, to see a sad look on her face. _I need to help her. But first, I need to find her._

I quickly got up and started walking to Route 2, motioning for Shauna to follow me. I saw the girl ahead, battling a fletching, which soon fled. I then approached her, and tapped her from behind, making her turn around.

"...what do you want? Leave me alone!" She snarled at me. She then called out her froakie. "Himatsu, u-"

"Wait, I have something of yours!" I shouted as I took out her trainer card. She immediately snatched it from my hand, then returned her froakie to its pokeball.

"How did you get this?!" she asked demandingly.

"You dropped it. By the way, I'm Calem and this-" I pointed to Shauna "-is Shauna. I was just about to show Shauna how to catch a Pokemon-want to watch?" I offered.

"I'm not an idiot!" She shouted at me, trying to hide her necklace, which looked like it had a pokeball attached to it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"...None of your business," she darkly replied. She then ran off, disappearing behind a tree.

"Ok, I'll show you how to catch a Pokemon now!. Watch carefully!" I said as I encountered a fletching.

I sent out my fletching, and ordered it to use tackle. "Make sure to weaken a Pokemon before throwing a pokeball," I explained as I pulled a pokeball out of my bag. When I looked up, I noticed Zetta on the other side, holding a pokeball.

"Mine!" She shouted as she threw a pokeball at the fletching. It shook three times, then clicked to confirm that she caught it. She picked up the pokeball of her new fletching, and ran off into Santalune Forest.

"What is her PROBLEM?" Shauna asked.

"I don't know, but we need to help her along the way of her journey. She's going to get herself in trouble if she keeps acting like this," I replied. I have a feeling there's more to her than she lets on...

"I'll meet you in Santalune City. Be seeing you," I said as I walked to Santalune Forest, dialing Professor Sycamore to tell him about the stolen Pokemon.

_I just hope she will be okay for now... There's something about her... I can just tell that she needs someone..._


	3. Chapter 3-STUPID FREAKING PIKACHUS!

**Author's** **Note:** This actually happened XD

* * *

**Chapter 3-STUPID F***ING PIKACHUS!**

I ran into the forest, slowing down to a walk once I got in.

_I don't get that boy, Calem. I just stole his freaking Pokémon-twice-yet, he's still being nice to me. I just don't get it. I mean, really. No one else likes me, and he has no reason to. I'll just be mean to him until he stops bothering with me, simple as that. May as well catch another Pokémon, the sooner I finish, the better._

I went into the tall grass, and encountered a pikachu. After having Flare attack it once, I threw a pokeball at it, catching it instantly.

_May as well train the three of them up to par. The stronger I am, the quicker I get this over with._

I encountered a pikachu, defeating it quickly with Valence. Then, another pikachu. Quickly defeated it. Repeat about 15 times.

_Please don't be another pikachu..._ I hoped in my head as I ran into another Pokémon...

...and it was a pikachu.

"STUPID F***ING PIKACHUS! Himatsu, knock that thing out!" I screamed in annoyance. I then saw a lass drop ¥500 and flee. I quickly picked it up, and put the money in my pocket. _I have a feeling that girl had a pikachu and heard me. Oh well, free money. Anyhow, back to training. Only a few more battles until they're up to par_

I ran into the grass again, and encountered about five more pikachus, all at once.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me! Stop bothering me, you STUPID F***ING PIKACHUS!" I screamed as I sent out Flare and Himatsu, who quickly defeated the horde of pikachus. I then recalled them, deciding that was enough training for one day.

"What is her PROBLEM?" I heard the girl Calem introduced as Shauna ask. Ignoring the comment, I looked at the time and noticed it was well past 9 pm. I found a hidden clearing in the forest, put everything in my messenger bag, curled up and fell asleep, using my messenger bag as a pillow.


	4. Chapter 4-Not THAT Bad

**Chapter 4-Not _That _****Bad...**

I woke up, and checked the time to see that it was 9 am. _Well, I slept for a long time. To be fair, I woke up in the middle of the night and stayed up for about an hour... But I usually don't sleep that long... Oh well._

I got up, and left Santalune Forest. Entering Route 3, I saw two kids who had to be no older than 4 sitting by the route 3 sign, talking.

"Pokémon battles are really hard, so I just let Aquaria do whatever it wants," the girl said.

"Oh, my mommy taught me how to battle! My mommy taught me everything I know!" The boy replied cheerily. I grimaced at the word 'mommy.'

"...I'll be taking that," I said as I took the pokéball from the little girl's hand. I then pocketed the pokéball and started to walk off to Santalune City, which seems to be just a little over a mile away.

"Hey, give my sister's Pokémon back! My mommy said that stealing stuff is wrong!" The little boy shouted as he ran towards me, catching up in a minute. I turned around to face the kid, and noticed a charizard doll sticking out of his backpack. I grabbed it, held it where he couldn't reach it, and pulled my dagger out.

"Stop talking about your 'mommy' and leave me the hell alone, or the doll gets it," I threatened.

The boy gasped. "Y-you said a bad word! My mommy said only bad people say bad words, and you said a bad word! You're a bad person!" he exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted in frustration. I then threw the doll in the nearby lake and started to walk away.

"You're a liar, a stealer AND a bad person! You're the worst person ever! I hate you!" The boy shouted at me as he ran back to the little girl.

"I'm not _that_ bad... May as we'll see what I got..." I mumbled as I let out the Pokémon, revealing it to be an azurill. "Not even anything good... I'll just put it in the PC system, and then release it if I succeed... For now, may as well catch something better," I mumbled as I recalled the azurill. I then ran into the tall grass and looked for a better Pokémon, finding a Riolu soon after. After having Valence attack it once, I threw a pokéball at it. Shook once, twice, three times...

And released.

"Dammit. Let's try again..." I mumbled as I threw another pokéball, catching the Riolu this time. I then recalled Valence and kept walking to Santalune City. I looked at the clock, to see that it was about 1:30 pm.

_I'm really not _that_ bad, though... That kid was just overreacting... Right?_ I wondered in my head as I kept walking along the path to Santalune City.

I got to Santalune City a half hour later, and entered the Pokémon center. I gave the person at the desk my Pokémon to heal (excluding the azurill I stole.), then walked over to the Pokémon storage PC. After letting the machine scan my trainer card and entering my password, I got to the options screen. I chose "deposit Pokémon," then put the azurill's pokéball in the deposit slot. After I got the confirmation screen that confirmed that the pokéball was deposited, I logged out and waited by the desk. After a few minutes, the person at the desk gave me my Pokémon back, and I put their poke balls in my pocket. Determining that I had enough potions and pokéballs, I started to walk towards the exit. However, I saw Calem, Shauna and their other two friends enter. I quickly hid behind a tree, and started watching them.

"I feel bad for those two kids we saw crying on route 3. I wonder what happened," the tallest of the group said.

"Same here, Tierno. From what I heard, the girl got her Pokémon stolen, and the boy's stuffed Pokémon was thrown into the lake," the short boy with orange hair said.

"It was probably that same little b**** that stole Serena's froakie!" Shauna shouted.

"I've heard that stolen Pokémon are twice as likely to not only attack and disobey their trainer, but also five times as likely to be used for evil," the orange headed boy said. I saw concern quickly come to Calem's eyes, but it soon faded.

"Trevor, do you think that little b**** is using the poor li'l Pokémon she stole for evil?" Shauna asked the orange-headed boy, now known as 'Trevor'.

"If she hasn't already, she probably will. I've also heard that, with stolen Pokémon, Pokémon attacking their trainers is much more likely to end in a fatality on the trainer's end," Trevor said. I saw Calem grimace for a second, but he stopped before anyone else noticed.

"I hope that little b**** dies! Because, if she dies, then all the li'l Pokémon she stole won't have to be used for evil," Shauna replied.

I saw Calem look towards my direction. "Come on, Shauna. She's not _that_ bad..."


End file.
